Charming Murder
by Becca J Scott
Summary: Piper lets Danielle go up to her friends cabin for a week. What will happen at this camp and will the Charmed ones help Danielle and her friends?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The warmth of the August sun crept over San Fransisco. The moring rush hour hadn't yet begun yet as San Fransisco was slowly walking up. Phoebe Halliwell stirred in her bed as her alarm went off and the sun crept in through her blinds. It was another Monday morning which ment she had to go to work at the famous "Bay Mirror". Phoebe was an advice collumist know ask "Ask Phoebe!".  
Smells from the kitchen finally got her out of bed. Thirty-five minutes later she was dressed and entering the kitchen.  
"Smells good," Phoebe said as she sat down.  
"Thank you!" Danielle answered chipperly.  
"Ok. Why are you up so early cooking breakfast?Where is everyone else?" Phoebe asked surprised.  
"In bed still. I just wanted to surprise everyone!"  
"Ok. What do you want?"  
"What do you mean, 'What do you want,'? What I can't do anything nice?" Danielle asked handing Phoebe a cup of coffee and plate with eggs, bacon and toast on it.  
"I was once a teenager. What do you want?"  
"Ok. Well, Krystyna's parents own a cabin at Camp Cody that's right on the lake and she invited me and Ohanna up for about two weeks. Can I go?" Danielle begged.  
"Yeah sure," said Phoebe eating her breakfast.  
"Thank you so much!" Danielle squealed as she jumped up from her chair.  
"But...."Phoebe said.  
"Oh oh. But. But isn't good is it?" Danielle asked sitting back down.  
  
"Well, I have to ask Piper first," Phoebe explained drinking her coffee.  
"Ask me what?" Piper asked entering the kitchen.  
"Well, Danny wants to stay at her friend's cabin for two weeks," Phoebe explained.  
"What friend? Just you two or others?Are there going to be any boys?"Piper asked in a mother like tone.  
"Krystyna. Ohanna is coming, too. There are no boys coming along. Krystyna's older sister will be there," Danielle stated fast.  
"Well I guess its ok. You can call Chris or Paige whenever you need us. Bring you cell and cal once in a while just to check in," Piper said.  
"So I can go!" Danielle said.  
"Yes, you can go."  
"Thank you so much! I'm gonna go pack and call Ohanna and Krystyna. Thank you so much!" Danielle said running out of the kitchen.  
"I got to go to work," Phoebe said standing up.  
"You were going to let her go without asking questions!?" Piper exclaimed.  
"Not nessacerally. I mean she is 16. She has good grades and she is taking Dental Assisting in school. Why punish her?" Phoebe asked sitting back down.  
"I'm not punishing her! I'm just a little overprotective. But I mean who can't be since she has the whole underworld after her!"  
"But she'll be with Ohanna who is half whitelighter/half witch. Then she'll be with Krystyna who is also a witch as is her sister!" Phoebe answered.  
"It's not the fact that she'll be with other witches and a half whitelighter, its just other than us who is going to help her. Ohanna may be able to heal but they can't practic magivc out in the open at a camp!" Piper replied.  
" She can always call for Paige or Chris if she was in trouble or Leo! He cant still hear us when we call him you know!"  
'Ok. You know what! END of Discussion!" Piper said as she poured herself some coffee. "She just better keep in touch." 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
At 8 o'clock the next day Danielle was on the road with Ohanna, Krystyna and Melissa.  
"I can't wait! I get to see Steve!" Krystyna squealed.  
"Who is Steve? What does he look like?" Ohanna asked.  
"Well he is this really hot guy I met a the camp. He has light brown hair and brown eyes," Krystyna explained.  
"Oh," Ohanna said returning to her book.  
"We're here!" Melissa said pulling into the camp ground. "There is our cabin!"  
The cabin was huge with a giant picture window. There were flower boxes underneith every window.  
They unpacked the SUV and got settled inside.  
When they finished unpacking they got into their bathing suits and headed to the beach.  
"Steve!" Krystyna screamed running toward three guys playing frisbee and jumped into the arms of one of them.  
"That must be Steve,"Danielle said to Ohanna as Melissa and her boyfriend sat down on a blanket.  
"Hey. You two must be Ohanna and Danielle,"Steve said as they reached Krystyna and Steve.  
"Yeah. It's nice to meet you,"Danielle said shaking his hand.  
The other two guys stopped playing and headed over toward them.  
'"Hey Krystyna. Who are your friends?" Dave asked.  
"Oh. Dave. Derik, this is Danielle and Ohanna,"Krystyna stated introducing them.  
"It's nice to meet you,"Derik said as he shook Danielle's hand. Derik was about 6 feet, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Dave was about 5'9 with blue eyes and blonde hair.  
"Same here,"Danielle replied blushing.  
"So do you guys wanna play some frisbee?" Dave asked.  
"Sure,"Danielle and Ohanna said in union.  
"Great come on,"Dave said taking Ohanna's hand and leading her toward the beach.  
  
*********************  
  
The rest of the day went by fast and soon the sun slowly started to set. The guys got some fire wood and set up a fire with blankets to sit on.  
"I brought some marshmallows and some hot dogs,"Krystyna said coming across the beach.  
"Great! I brought my guitar and myself,"Steve stated as Krystyna sat down next to him.  
"So are you from around here,"Derik asked Danielle.  
'I'm from San Fransisco. Well I'm actually from Maine but I moved here last year," Danielle explained.  
"Why'd you move here from Maine?"Derik questioned.  
"Well my parents were killed and friends of my family took me in," Danielle explained.  
"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. My father died when I was really young. I know what it is like," Derik stated sympthically.  
"Yeah. So your mother owns a cabin up here?" Danielle asked putting down her soda and sitting down next to him.  
"Yeah. It was originally my grandmothers but she left it to my mother."  
"Cool. I wish I owned a cabin up here. It is so nice and it has the most amazing sunsets."  
"Would you look at those two," Krystyna said to Steve.  
"Maybe it was good they met. Its about time Derik has met a girl. He says he's always too busy with practice and school. They go good together,"Steve stated putting a marshmallow on a stick.  
"Hey you wanna go for a walk down the beach?" Derik asked standing up.  
"Sure,"Danielle accepeted standing up as they started down the beach together.  
***  
"I hope Danielle is ok. She hasn't called since this afternoon. What is a demon attaked her or something!" Piper said worridly.  
"She's fine! If she was in trouble she would have called Paige or Chris. Its not like she's in bed with some guy right now!" Phoebe stated helping Piper put her hair in a nice hair do. Piper and Phoebe were going to a reunion of Piper's class.  
"Oh my god! What if she is? Why when I get my hands on her I'd kill her!" Piper stated angrly.  
"Piper! Danielle is much smarter than that!"  
"Yeah well, she just better not!"  
***  
"So you actually like it up here?" Derik asked trying to strike up some conversation.  
"Yeah. I like the sunsets, the cabins, the beach," Danielle explained. "Why you don't like it up here?"  
"It's ok. I mean after a while. Nothing ever really happens. Your the first person that I've met who isn't stuck up like a lot of the other girls up here. Your so much more down to Earth. I like that," Derik explained looking at the ground.  
"Oh, well thanks. No one has ever said something like that to me. Its probably because I've never given anyone the chance to."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, when my parents died I clamed up and never let anyone get close to me. It is hard when you have a lot of secrets that you can't tell no one," Danielle explained stopping to look at him.  
"I know what you mean by having so secrets that you can't tell any one. I have some major ones," Derik stated. "This is kind of romantic."  
"What? Talking about sectrets?" Danielle asked teasinly.  
'No. I mean walking on the beach with the sun setting. A not so normal guy like me and a girl like you," Derik said moving his lean,tall 6 foot body closer to Danielle.  
"I'm not so normal either. This is the first time I've ever really let someone get close to me or me open up to them."  
"Well. Maybe we have somethings in common. We both like the same music, the same shows, the same romantic things," Derik said leaning in to kiss her.  
***  
  
"Piper!" someone screamed from across the gym. Piper turned around to see her best friend from high school standing in front of her.  
"Michelle! Oh my god! It is so good to see you!" Piper said giving her friend a hug.  
"You do, too," Michelle stated. "How are you? Hows life?"  
"Good. I own a night club and I have a son, Wyatt, and another on the way!" Piper explained.  
'Wow really. Do you know if its a boy or girl yet?"  
"Yeah. It's a boy. Chris. His name is going to be Chris," Piper said smiling. Just then her cell phone rang. "I gotta go take this."  
Piper stepped out into the quiet hallway, "Hello."  
"Hi Piper. It's Danielle."  
"Oh. HI. I was getting so worried you didn't call. Is everything alright?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah fine. We were just having so much fun," Danielle explained happily.  
"Ok. Who is he?"  
"Who's who?" Danielle asked.  
"I'm not that stupid. Who is he?'  
"He's just a friend."  
"Ok. Shit my battery is dieing. I got to go. Call me later this week ok?'  
"Ok"  
Pipers phone went dead. Just then Chris orbed in behind a bush.  
"Piper. Great. Listen Paige needs our help! We have a demon on our hands!" Chris stated.  
When they found Phoebe they orbed out ot of the school and back to the Halliwell manor.  
"Ok. What do we have?" Piper asked walking over to Paige and the Book of Shadows.  
"Barlin. A demon who kills his victims by taking over their bodys and overpowers them too much. So he gets into someones body and takes control. Since there is one room for one the body over reacts and ends up dieing. Great," Piper said reading the Book of Shadows.  
"Well I'll start to make the potion and you can go lie down before you get too stressed out,"Phoebe stated ushering Piper out.  
"Ok. Well Paige I was wondering if you could go check on Danielle,"Piper suggested before she left the room.  
"Why won't she just leave her alone,"Phoebe said getting out the supplies.  
"She's just worried,Phoebe,"Paige said and she orbed out.  
***  
"Ok, so then she turns around to me and goes,'I guess you don't wanna hear about Pat?' No I'm just rolling my eyes cuz I wanna. She won't shut up about him. She's always talking about him!" Krystyna said. "Hey Paige."  
"Hey guys," Paige said as she walked over to Danielle. "Can I talk to you a second."  
"Yeah sure,"Danielle said as her and Paige headed toward the kitchen. "What?"  
"Well, Piper just wanted me to check in on you. I'm not trying to be nosy. Neither is she. She just worried about you."  
"Oh. Well everything is fine,"Danielle said excitadly.  
"Who's the guy?" Paige asked smiling.  
"You have to promice not to tell Piper. His name is Derik. He's really nice. You'd like him if you met him!"Danielle explained.  
"Ok I won't tell. I'll leave you to that!" Paige said and she orbed out.  
  
_____********______*********_________*******________*******_______  
  
Hey guys. Hope you like my story so far. It will get better hopefully in the next few chapters. Just to let you know, Derik is based on Josh Hartnett.  
  
~Becca~ 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Do you know where Piper is?" Leo asked when he orbed into the attic of the Halliwell Manor.  
"Yeah she's in her room. Is everything ok?"Phobe asked as her and Paige and worked on a potion.  
"Yeah. I need to talk to her for a second,"he said running out of the room.  
"Wonder whats up with him?"Paige stated. "Hey if I tell you something you promice not to tell Piper?"  
"Yeah. What is it?"  
'Well, Danny met someone up at the camp. I was told not to tell but you can know," Paige explained.  
"Really! Do you know what he looks like?"  
"Well not exactly, but thats why I filled that bowl with water," Paige explained.  
"What does the water have to do with this guy?" Phoebe asked.  
"Derik. Well um... I found a spell in the Book of Shadows so I thought we could find out what this kid looks like!"  
"No. Wouldn't that count as personal gain?"  
"Well it isn't exactly personal gain."  
"Ok. Lets try it!"  
Paige read an incantation and an image of Deirk appeared in the water.  
"Oooo....he's cute!Thats my girl!" Phoebe said.  
********************  
Some where in the under world a warlock was listening in on their conversation.  
"Well since they're not really worried about her and they're falling for my diversion...I guess it's time to send in my kille," he stated walking over to his cauldrun. He threw in some herbs and said an incantation. A person appeared, half of his face was covered with a black mask, the other half of his face was all torn open and his eye was sown shut. He held a sharp knife in his hand.  
"Great! Now I want you to go after Danielle Rockman and kill her. And if anyone gets in your way...KILL THEM!!" he explained as the killer nodded  
and left.  
**********  
Everyone was sound asleep in Krystyna's cabin. A shadow was lurking around outside. It walked up to the window of the door and tapped on it. Danielle sat upright in her bed. The shadow gave the appearence of a big person with a knife in their hand. She crept outof her bed and woke up Ohanna. Danielle grabbed a metal baseball bat and Ohanna grabbed a frying pan. They both started for the door. On the count of three they flung open the door ready to attack to find Derik standing there.  
"Sorry guys! I wanted to talk to Danielle!" he explained as he lowered his hands.  
"Ok. I'm going back to bed. "Ohana said as Danielle stepped outside and closed the door.  
"Yeah."'  
"Well um... when I gave you a tour of my place you must have dopped his," he explained holding up her triqutra necklace.  
"Oh my God. Thank You! I thought I lost it! Danielle stated taking and putting it on.  
"Isn't that a triqutra?" Derik asked.  
'Yeah."  
Just then there was a noise coming from the woods.  
"Whats that?" Danielle asked as Derik faced his flashlight towards the woods.  
Just then Deriks flashlight went out. A big dark shadow then emerged from the woods.  
"What the FUCk is that?" Derik asked squinting.  
"I don't know and I don't want to find out," she said turning around to open the door but it was locked.  
"Open the door!" Derik screamed banging on the door.  
'Shit! It's locked!"  
"Go around! Keep running and don't stop! I'll be right behind you!" Derik yelled pushing her infront of him.  
They ran through the woods and took cover in a shed.  
"What the fuck was that!??!" Derik asked as he locked the door.  
"I have no idea but I think he's after me!" Danielle stated, sitting down on the floor.  
"Why would he be after you?"Derik asked sitting down next to her  
"It's a long story and I can't tell you now but in the future I'll fill you in. I just know he's after me though. They always are! I should have just listened to Piper! Listen you should leave. I don't want anything to happen to you," Danielle explained looking down at her feet.  
'I'm not gonna leave you here and have you end up dead. I like you so much and if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do," Derik stated lifting her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "Your the most amazing girl I've ever met and..." he started to lean in to kiss her when someone tappe on the window.  
"Ok. Here's the plan. You make a run for your cabin and I'll make a run for Dave and Steve's cabins. Ok,"Derik explained getting ready to un bollt the door.  
"Wait!" Danielle said as he was about to head out. She pulled him close and leaned up to kiss him. She held onto his shirt for a minute and let go. "God luck!"  
He opened the door and they both made a run for it, him with a smile still on his face.  
*******  
"I got him!" Phoebe yelled as she chased the demon down an ally way. Paige appeared at the other end of the alley. When they cornered him , Phoebe threw the potion and chanted a spell along with Paige.  
"Well now that, thats over with lets go home,"Paige said and they orbed out. When they got back to the Halliwell manor, Jason was waiting for Phoebe.  
"Phoebe, Can i talk to you for a second? Jason asked standing up.  
Phoebe led him to her room and sat him down.  
"What?"  
"I LOVE YOU! I never should have left you because of what you told me! I need you back!" Jason said standing up and walking up to Phoebe who was leaning up against a wall.  
"I Love you too. I just pertended to move on!" Phoebe squealed as he kissed her passionatly and she shut the bedroom door and locked it.  
******  
"Krystyna! Quick get up! There's a phyco killer after us! We gotta go! Derik went to go get Dave and Steve! Come on!" Danielle hollered as she tried to get her friend up.  
"Ok! TAKE A CHILL PILL! I'M UP!!!" Krystyna hollered back.  
Danielle, Krystyna and Ohanna headed back towards the shed. When they got there the guys were all ready there.  
"Thank god you're ok! I thought something happened to you! What took you so long!" Derik asked rushing over to Danielle.  
"These two wouldn't get up," Danielle said pointing to Krystyna who was now making out with Steve and Ohanna who was asleep with Dave already.  
"Ok well I guess its just us who care. Have you see the killer yet?  
"Paul. Not yet. He could be anywhere though."  
"Paul? Who's Paul?"  
"Thats what I named him," Danielle explained.  
Just then there was a thud from outside as Derik and Danielle jumped.  
"What was that?" Krystyna asked as Steve and her stood up.  
"I don't know but I think were about to find out!" Derik stated as they back toward the door.  
There was a thud and suddenly the wall crumbled away as Paul came through it.  
"Shit! Run!" Derike screamed as he unbolted the door, grabbed Danny by the hand and they all ran in different directions. 


End file.
